Mine
by gollumrulesokay
Summary: Harry and Snape have this... connection... neither want it but they can't get rid of it either. AU BDSM sort of, may be M later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction, now I never was into English or writing at school and this is just me procrastinating instead of revising so don't have any expectations, it probably doesn't even make sense! With that in view here is a bit of background information for this story:

- This is loosely based on Xanthe's BDSM universe only it's a minority in an otherwise regular world. So anything recognisable credit goes to her. Read her BDSM stories if you haven't yet, they are amazing you don't even need to have watched the programs first, read Coming Home first then General and Dr Sheppard.

- A Dom/Sub just knows when they have met their partner; it's a bit like, and I'm loathe to admit it, like the imprinting in twilight.

- Being a Dom or Sub or Switch is not a choice it is who you are and it may take a while to realise/accept that, like Harry in this. I am not saying this is how D/s relationships should be, IT'S FICTION!

- Set in Harry's third year, things are pretty much the same with the blowing up of the aunt and the Grim and Lupin etc. Harry is 15, Snape is 38. I know this probably doesn't comply with the books but, well, I don't care.

I don't own HP, JK does obviously. I'm not making any money from this either.

* * *

**Potter's POV**

It feels so good to be back at Hogwarts. I'm finally back home where I belong after the long… eventful summer at my Aunt and Uncle's ended rather abruptly. Don't get me wrong I'm relieved I'm not in the shit over the whole blowing-up-my-Aunt-thing, it was amusing to say the least, Fred and George were well impressed, it's just I can't help feeling I should be punished for losing control like that. I don't want people thinking, and by people I mean Malfoy and Snape, that I got off because I'm The Boy Who Bloody Lived. Ever since first year they've treated me like I think I ought to be worshiped, ought to have everything handed to me on a silver platter, that I've had a perfect spoiled childhood. Fat lot they know. I just want to be a regular teenager with regular teenage responsibilities not my Saviour-of-the-World responsibilities. I don't want to be in control. I would be content to hand the reigns over to someone else. Obviously I haven't voiced these thoughts, not even to Ron and Hermione, because_ hello_ Gryffindor courage and all. I'm not a coward. I just want to be me, not who they want me to be.

Enough with the heavy stuff it's time for the feast, hell yeah I could eat for hours and then sleep for a week, too bad I can't because first thing tomorrow lessons start, and that's right, you've guessed it, Potions is my first class. Typical.

It's as if Snape knows what I'm thinking, in fact he probably does, because when I look up at the teachers table hoping to glower at Bumbledore, yes I mean Bumbledore not Dumbledore because let's face it the man is off his rocker, for my crap timetable I instead catch Snape's eye. Again I repeat; typical. It's like he can see right into my soul and in that moment I feel this strange connection to the man who has been out to get me for the past three years. I turn away confused shoving as much food into my gob as fast as I can. What? I'm eating for practically the entire summer in one meal, I don't usually eat like this; I'm not Ron!

Throughout the whole feast I can feel his eyes on me, watching me, but I daren't turn to face him, I don't want to feel that weird connection thing. I don't even want to know what it is. I just want to eat, sleep and get on with my life with as little contact with Snape as possible.

I don't ponder what the connection means while trying to sleep through Ron's snoring, I really don't. Anyone would think after three years I'm used to the snoring but I'm not, how can I be when he sounds like a freaking lawnmower with mechanical issues.

Morning comes too soon for my liking, for anyone's liking.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

Its September again, and with that comes annoying hyper-active, overly keen first-years and the rest of the brattish children. That's what they are;_ children_. Just the word makes me want to crawl into the deepest recesses of my mind. But that's what _he _is; a _child_. A _student. My _student.

From my position on the staff table all I can see is the back of his head but I can tell he is thin, as he is every time he returns from a summer with _them_. It's no surprise he's eating like there's no tomorrow. When he looks up at the staff table, as I know he inevitably would, his eyes lock onto mine and I can feel the connection; _our_ connection. I can feel that the connection has changed, is changing, from what it was first like three years ago.

I knew the first time I laid eyes on him. I knew who he was, how could I not he was the spitting image of his bastardly father, except for his eyes, he has his mother's eyes. _Lily_. Why her son but not her? It's as if fate is mocking me. Of course I was angry, how could I not be when I am now bonded to a_ Potter_ for the rest of my life, even if he is part Evans. Somehow that makes it worse. I take it out on him; I have been taking it out on him since he got here. He probably doesn't deserve it. Why would he want to be bonded to his Potions Master anyway? My resentment and anger at the situation is commonly mistaken for hatred. My life would be so much easier if I hated the boy. But I don't, I can't.

The connection has become stronger and I can tell from his confused expression that he has felt it, probably for the first time. As much as it pains me it seems it is time for me to educate the boy on this new development as he certainly won't figure it out for himself; he probably wouldn't even with the Know It All's help. That conversation will go down well, I can just imagine it:

Me – 'So Potter it seems we are bonded, you are my Submissive, it's either be with me or be alone'

Potter – 'You perverse greasy bastard! I'll bet you've been perving on me since first year! How dare you bond with me! How dare you even suggest that I'm a Submissive, I'm the Boy Who Lived for fucks sake and even if I was why the hell would I want you?! You're old and greasy and and…. OLD?!'

Me – 'As eloquent as ever Potter. But, as with most things, you are wrong. What makes you think I chose to bond to you? What makes you think I want to be bonded to you for the rest of our lives you insolent little brat? If there was any way of preventing it would you not think I would have already thought of it? This isn't a choice Potter. As for the 'perving' as you so crudely put it, I have no desire to sleep with you or indeed do _anything_ with you. I can assure you this is a far greater inconvenience for me than it is for you.'

We would most likely come to throwing hexes or even physical blows. It would not end well. Nope, I need to be more Slytherin; first I must make him realise he is a Submissive; realise that he is lost; realise that he is being saved; realise that he needs to be saved, _wants _to be saved, by me. This must be a slow process. I must gain his trust and give him reason to trust me. He has to want this too, or I don't. I will not let him make me a rapist, a _child molester. _To achieve this I need some one-on-one time with him. The only obvious reason would seem to be detentions; this _is_ Potter so it's hardly taxing for me to find a reason to detain him. I will probably be presented with one tomorrow.

Now that Albus' ridiculous speech is over I can finally retire to the safety of my quarters to think of suitably Slytherin plan.

**A/N - So that was it. Should I even bother continuing it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – For starters thanks so much for the reviews, they made me insanely happy! I will definitely continue this fic but updates won't be regular because I want to be happy with it and not rush it. I'm also finding it quite difficult to find the line between subtle humour and the downright ridiculous, I tend to lean more towards the downright ridiculous but I don't want to! So if anyone has any advice/constructive criticism that would be great or has any ideas – I am not known for my imagination so god knows why I'm even attempting to write something– just let me know : )  
**

* * *

**Snape's POV**

While waiting for sleep to come last night I thought of a brilliant plan to manipulate the situation. I call it 'The Guide to Training My Half Blood Minx in 5 Easy Steps'. Get it? Half Blood Minx rhymes with Half Blood Prince! And people think I don't have a sense of humour. Personally I think I am hilarious, hence why 'The Guide to Training My Half Blood Minx in 5 Easy Steps' will hold some purely entertaining aspects, for me at least. And just to make it official I have dedicated an entire leather bound notepad to 'TGTTMHBMI5ES' so I can keep can track of progress and add to it as I see fit. It is now time to implement Step 1: Making Potter Realise He Is A Submissive.

As luck would have it my first class is Gryffindor/Slytherin 3rd Year Potions. As the incompetent brats filed into my classroom I catch Potters eye among the rest of the insolent Gryffindor's. I fix him with a glare that would have the first years in tears – and has on occasion, I can see a brief moment of hurt flash in his eyes before he covers it with anger. He stares right back at me with that look, the one that says 'yeah, and? Is that all you've got?', the one that goads me. Right now I want nothing more than to show him who is in charge, as his Dominant, make him submit to me, to see the acceptance of his submission in _her_ eyes. It would be beautiful, he would be beautiful. The gift of submission is the most precious gift of all, one to be respected and cherished. I could give him that, would give him that, gladly.

My mind is brought back to the present as he breaks the glare – well what was originally a glare but what transformed into a look of protective longing, he looks taken aback and shuffles to take his place in the back of the class. I certainly hope nobody noticed the slip of my 'Cold-Hearted Bastard Mask'. It appears luck is on my side today as the class are far too distracted with the O.W.L level potion on the board. I curl my lip in satisfaction; this lesson will be very entertaining. Giving them this potion to brew will ensures mistakes, especially from the World Class Brewer, Potter. I even hope it manages to trip Granger up, now wouldn't that just be the icing on the cake, or if you prefer, the collar on the Sub.

I was not disappointed, Potters incompetence was rather spectacular I must admit and I find myself looking forward to the many detentions to come. He even managed to screw up before Longbottom, although that was mainly due to the fact Longbottom was too scared to even start brewing, which is a whole new level of ineptitude even for him.

Awarding him a months' worth of detentions with two hours every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday should give me enough time for Step 1 and begin on Step 2: The Art of Submission.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

As I walked into the dungeons Snape fixed me with his most hateful glare, I can only assume the reason behind it is my existence and presence in his class. In return I throw him what I hope is a look of defiance but I think it came across as more of a look of disrespect. Crap. This doesn't bode well me for me. I try to look away but something keeps me there, as if I'm paralysed, I can't look away until he releases me from his gaze. Because that's what it is now; a gaze. Professor Snape is gazing at me. His dark eyes are no longer filled with such hatred but I can't place the expression and emotion in his eyes. It looks so foreign in place of the cold, hard stare. What's weird is that I feel privileged and honoured to be seeing Snape with his mask so completely dropped. I realise that that is what it was, a mask. A mask to protect him from hurt, a mask to keep him strong. I feel like an intruder, looking deep into his soul and its beautiful and I want to stay here forever, sheltered and safe.

I have to look away. This is too much. It's wrong. I can feel the connection again; it's like its pulsing and growing the longer I look into eyes. I can't let it. I don't want it or need it. But it feels so right, like I finally belong.

Crap. Did I actually just think that?! What the hell is wrong with me? Ha 'like I belong' what total bollocks. I must be going crazy, that's the only explanation.

The connection feels like its wavering, I'm able to look away for what feel like the first time hours but what could only have been seconds, but not before I see a flash of… something, was it hurt? No it couldn't be, that's ridiculous, even more ridiculous than my 'like I belong' brain fart. His cold mask is back in place. The connection is severed and I can't help but feel disappointed, like something is missing, like a part of me is missing, and I immediately wish for it back if only for a moment, even if it is with Snape. Yep, I'm definitely on the train to Crazyville.

I force myself to move to the back of the class and take my place alongside Ron. He's giving me a funny look and I hope to God his truly abysmal observation skills have saved him, and me, from noticing my strange staring match with Snape. It hasn't. I tell him I was just lost in my head worried about the whole Sirius-Black-escaped-from-Azkaban-to-murder-me situation. Relief floods through me when he grunts and returns to looking at the blackboard with what can only be described as a look of total horror.

And now I see why. What Snape has prepared for this lesson, well I say prepared but I use the term very loosely, all he's done is write the name of potion and its ingredients on the blackboard with 'in silence' in capital letters and underlined three times. It's an O.W.L level potion. No wonder Ron looks horrified. I'm not even sure Hermione could brew it to her usual perfect standards. It's nice to see that teachers put so much effort into lesson plans, and our education might I add. I'll bet it took Snape all of 30 seconds to think of that, and I'll bet he didn't even write it on the board himself, just charmed the chalk to do it for him. Lazy bastard. Evil bastard more like – how the hell does he expect us to brew that? Unless he doesn't and he's just using it as an excuse to humiliate and punish us when we get it wrong. Yes, I bet that's it, the wanker.

The methodical, almost rhythmic, chopping and rushing of ingredients gives me time to think. What the hell was that at the beginning of the lesson? Why do I miss it? Why do I want more?

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice myself adding the wrong ingredient. My cauldron begins to smoke and bubble alerting Snape to my inevitable failure. I watched his approach, robes billowing out around him and I can't help but notice his regal elegance, he owns the room and everything in it. Including me. His presence is overwhelming. He vanishes my attempt at the potion before it has the chance to explode with a murderous expression on his face. I don't know how he can be so annoyed; it's his fault for setting us a potion way beyond even Hermione's abilities. He looks down on me somewhat smugly and makes some crack about me screwing up before even Neville and how I've endangered the entire class and I won't be the Boy Who Lived much longer if I keep it up. The Slytherins erupt into laughter and start doing their stupid dementor impressions. That's the humiliation over, here comes the punishment. It's far worse than is justified. One whole month of detentions. I don't miss the look of satisfaction in his eyes.

**A/N – When I have finished the story completely I might put in an extra chapter which is wholly devoted to 'The Guide to Training My Half Blood Minx in 5 Easy Steps' and make it really detailed after Snape will have kept adding to it and evaluating its success during its use because I think it will be fun to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Potter's POV**

Since Snape dished out that ridiculous, and almost completely unjustified, set of detentions my stomach has been doing nervous flips. The suspense left me even more distracted that usual for the rest of the day, so much so that Trelawney even took points in Divination, which is really something considering she never notices when half the class is asleep. I reckon I would have been fine if I didn't talk in my sleep but having a, completely unwanted, horrific and albeit enlightening, almost-wet-dream about Snape did merit a reaction. If I had to put my finger on it, I'd say it was me moaning rather lewdly 'Ohhh that's it… spank me Professor… hmmm' that tipped her over the edge and into the beyond. All I can say is I was definitely in the beyond, letting my inner eye see the future.

The future? Do I actually want my old greasy teacher to spank me? I think I might…

The first day back is finally over, well not quite – I still have detention. I couldn't even stomach dinner because of my nerves; I almost had the treacle tart but with throwing up being almost inevitable I decided not to risk it. Damn Snape. I really love pudding, and especially treacle tart!

Walking down to the dungeons feels like a one way ticket to the gallows. What if Snape finds out about my dream? I'm pretty sure he can read people's minds and I'm pretty sure he has no qualms about snooping considering his history. He will use it to endlessly torture and humiliate me. I don't think I can face that considering this morning's revelations. It would hurt even more since I glimpsed the man behind the mask.

I knock three times and wait for Snape's stern 'Enter' before I creak the door open, cringing at harsh noise that disturbs the ordered silence.

Walking to front of the classroom, where Snape is marking essays at his desk, feels like a noose being placed around my neck with the dread of the imminent quick drop and a sudden stop. Only, knowing Snape, he will most likely prolong the process, and enjoy watching me suffer. Sadistic bastard.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

Potter actually arrived early for detention. He is walking towards me like he's been sentenced to death and I'm his executioner. He is looking down at the floor refusing to look me in the eye. He is probably still confused and possibly a little frightened from this morning. I imagine someone who has no idea what is happening to them would feel that way. I must admit it was rather unnerving, I had not expected the bond to become so strong so fast, and Potter definitely looked like a deer in the headlights. I will have to speed up Step 1, the sooner he knows and understands the better, for both of us.

I clear my throat and he looks up, but not at me, clearly there is something more fascinating on the wall behind me. This evening I will have him writing lines for an hour, 'I must not endanger my classmates and Potions Master by not paying attention'. He doesn't look pleased, but then why would he be, this is detention after all. He's lucky I'm not making him do something like scrubbing the floors with a toothbrush, which would be completely demeaning and not serve the purpose of subtly educating him. A Submissive and Dominant are equal, just because Potter is my Submissive doesn't mean he needs or deserves to do the work of a house elf or servant, even as a punishment. He needs to understand that being a Submissive does not mean, in any way, that he is inferior or less important than me, his Dominant, or any Dominant.

Personally, I believe corporal punishment to be the most effective form of punishment, especially for a Submissive. However I do not believe these to be the right circumstances for such a punishment, not least because Albus would probably have my head. Anyway Potter wouldn't even be able to comprehend the benefits of corporal punishment just yet.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

When I reach Snape's desk he clears his throat forcing me to look up but I still refuse to meet his dark eyes for fear of what might happen. I'm sure he hasn't noticed that I'm blushing, that is one saving grace of the dingy dungeons. I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at him the same again after this morning, let alone after my dream.

He sets me to work writing lines.

I catch myself stealing glances at Snape. He, of course, is too engrossed in his marking to even pay attention to me. He's not even attempting to insult me. Somehow the fact that he is completely ignoring me, something I would have given my right arm for these past two years, hurts, he is refusing to acknowledge the connection even though I know he felt it too. I could see it in his eyes. Now though I crave for him to acknowledge me, even if it is only to insult me. I'd rather he insult me than ignore me completely.

By the time half an hour is through my hand is killing me. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to not be scrubbing cauldrons, but writing lines is so pointless, I'm not helping anybody by writing lines. At least if I was scrubbing cauldrons I would be doing something useful.

By the time the hour is up I have filled four and a half rolls of parchment and my hand is so stiff it looks like I'm holding an invisible quill. I can feel my bones creak as I try to move my fingers. My knuckles are throbbing.

I know my writing is atrocious anyway and it only got progressively worse, much worse towards the end. But I figured it would seem like I put more effort if I wrote as many lines as I could. Hopefully he notices that I have really tried. Hopefully he notices me.

Although from Snape's look of disdain I can only assume I've done something wrong. Again. He tells me it is substandard, quantity is not quality, that he expects me to start again at our next detention and shreds the parchment before my eyes, letting fall onto the desk in front of me. I hang my head in shame and disappointment. I am dismissed.

I walk back to Gryffindor common room subdued. How had I managed to disappoint him by doing something as simple as writing lines? I vow to do better in the next time. I have to.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

I can feel the boy casting not-so-subtle glances at me. Maybe if he could actually focus on doing what he was instructed to do he could actually produce something that was of merit. That is, after all, the reason- well the 'official' reason, he is in detention.

When his time is up I inspect his work. It is as expected. Why does everyone seem to think that writing lines means writing as many as they possibly can, forgoing presentation and quality? I would much rather he write only one scroll of parchment and it be neat and I tell him as much. I can see that he is crestfallen, looking down I shame. He has never before been so bothered that he has disappointed or annoyed me. Usually it seems he goes out of his way to rile me up. Interesting, it seems he may be coming to terms with his Submissive nature already.

His obvious discomfort pains me and I ache to soothe his hurting hand. I want to take his hand in mine and slowly massage his knuckles and fingers back to life. However that too would be inappropriate and to prevent myself from doing something I will regret I coldly dismiss him from my classroom. He walks miserably out of the room and I can't help but feel saddened too at seeing him so dejected. I long to just make him happy, to see the light and joy back his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Potter's POV**

Tuesday. My Snape-free day. My only Snape-free day – excluding the weekends. Well as Snape-free as a day can be; no Potions, no detentions. The only time I have to be in his presence is at meals in the Great Hall or if he is out prowling the corridors. Although I must admit his prowling is second nature, it is almost inevitable that we will cross paths during his prowls. I used to hate that. I had resigned myself to run-ins with Snape, now I prey on them. I used to relish my days without Potions but now I dread them. I long to have a run-in with Snape, even if it is just him taking points because I've been running in the corridors or because he just feels like reducing Gryffindor's chances at getting the House Cup. Some part of me feels calmed just to be in his presence, days without Potions greatly reduces my chances of being calm. I actually like feeling calm, contrary to common belief I don't enjoy the constant misadventures and ludicrous situations I always seem to find myself in. I would just like to live a life without all the drama that comes with being the Boy Who Lived. A nice calm, controlled, secure existence. One where my life isn't under near constant threat.

Enough with the inner monologue, I'm starting to bore myself and it's not even first period yet. Thank God its Care of Magical Creatures and not History of Magic otherwise I may just get bored to death – imagine that, boredom induced death, not exactly the perilous adventure that I've come to expect to be the cause of my death. Great. All this talk, well thinking, of death has put an even bigger dampener on my already low mood.

We are supposed to stoke it. What kind of ridiculous book requires being stroked before you can read it?! Only Hagrid could pick this for a textbook. Well, at least it's not boring. And neither is the subject of today's lesson; a bloody Hippogriff. First question: how the hell is that even possible? Half horse half stupidly large bird? I don't even want to think about it. And second question: why am I suddenly the god damned volunteer? I don't particularly want to go anywhere near it, last time I had an encounter with one of Hagrids so called 'pets' it was Aragog and that almost ended up in being eaten, and before that it was Fluffy and that bloody dragon, so if my trust in Hagrids choice of 'pets' is wavering, can you really blame me? No, thought not.

Although Buckbeak, that's the name Hagrid has bestowed upon this… hybrid, doesn't seem so bad – he is even letting me pet him, which is farther than I got with any of the others. Holy shit. Hagrid is picking me up. He's putting me on the Hippogriff, is he mental?! I sincerely hope his name isn't a reflection of his character because there is no chance I will be able to cling onto a bucking Hippogriff.

I take back anything bad I said about this magnificent creature. This is bloody brilliant. The Castle looks incredible from up here. My bad mood – officially gone. Even Malfoy getting whacked by Buckbeak didn't ruin my high, if anything it was an improvement. The git needs to have the snob knocked out of him.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

How Albus could think it smart to let that oaf teach children especially with his tendency to house dangerous beasts, that Hippogriff is another classic example, is beyond me. And don't even get me started on the bloody werewolf. Didn't their 'prank' on me in school teach him anything? Of course not, he is too bloody senile to remember!

The Ministry will likely be involved as it was Draco who was injured, and as he constantly threatens everybody, his father will hear about this. I have the upmost faith in Lucius to make a mountain out of a molehill. He won't stop until he has the beasts head. And as for Draco, he learned from the best, I fully expect him to manipulate and exploit the situation to the maximum. Ha, I bet that will annoy Potter and his little friends.

* * *

**Potter's POV**

I haven't seen Snape at all today, not even at meals, and I'm running out of day, dinner is almost over and I still have not so much as a laid eyes on him. I hate feeling agitated and tense, and not seeing Snape all day is making me so. Is there something wrong? Why hasn't he been at meals? He has me even more worried than the damned Sirius-Black-escaped-from-Azkaban-to-murder-me situation, which is worrying in itself. I shouldn't be this worried over a Professor, especially my most hated Professor. Except he's not my most hated Professor anymore. He should be though, he is everyone else's, well everyone that is not a Slytherin, and on top of that he's been nothing but a total git to me since first year.

I wander aimlessly around the corridors in the hope of bumping into Snape doing one of his night time prowls. It is almost curfew and there is still no sign of Snape. I am nowhere near Gryffindor Tower. I'll have to run to get there in time, why didn't I bring my invisibility cloak, then it wouldn't matter if I was late or not because I wouldn't get caught. While berating myself for being completely dumb I run head first into something warm and solid; definitely not a wall. It's definitely a he, and possibly an older student or a Professor. I crack open my eyes and see that it is indeed a Professor that I have crushed, and not just any Professor but Snape. Just my luck. He will probably add to my already, what seems like endless, set of detentions.

It is only then that I notice Snape hasn't yet tried to shove me off, or cracked some scathing joke about my clumsiness or that I am as arrogant as my father. He really is nice and warm, I want to stay here forever.

"Potter" Crap, he actually sounds as if he is growling at me. I shift again and he groans.

"Your elbow Potter." Oh. Right. My elbow, his ribs. No wonder he sounds like he is in pain. I move my arm completely, now I'm just well… lying on top of him. I don't want to mover. Ever. I can feel all tension leaving my body. Calm. I bury my face I his chest and take a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Snape, and it's delightful. It feels like home.

"Get off me Potter. Now!" Shit. He sounds mad. I scramble up earning myself a few more groans and winces from the man beneath me. He takes my hand and I pull him up.

His hand in mine feels so right. I look up into his eyes and can tell he feels it to. The connection is back. It's stronger. I guess physical contact makes it stronger. He's pushes me away like I'm something on the bottom of his shoe. He is sneering again.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and be thankful I'm not adding to your detentions. Don't forget you have detention tomorrow at eight sharp Potter." His cold harsh voice cuts through me like a knife.

"Yes Sir." I turn away and walk back to the Tower. Does he have to leave me feeling crushed all the time? Can't he just be nice for once? Actually I would settle for civil. For the second time in as many days I walk away from him miserable.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

I suppose I should feel grateful that I haven't seen Potter today or any of his annoying friends. It is strange, I feel like I am missing something. The Dominant in me knows exactly what I am missing; my Sub AKA Potter AKA _Harry_ AKA the bane of my existence.

I was so distracted by this unfortunate situation that I didn't notice a certain mop of black hair running directly at me, equally distracted. That is how I am now in my current and almost as unfortunate situation. Sprawled on the cold stone floor with a face full of Potter. His hair smells divine. It looks so soft, I long to run my fingers through the raven locks. Sadly I must refrain from doing so, Potter is a student and I am his teacher, it would be highly inappropriate. I have to keep reminding myself of that or else I may just find myself out of a job or, in the worst case scenario, in Azkaban.

"Potter" Is it just me or did that sound more like a growl than a word. His elbows feel like somebody is stabbing me with a screwdriver or their wand.

"Your elbow Potter" Ah he has finally got it. Now that his lethal elbows are out of the way I can actually enjoy the feeling of his warm weight upon me, it is oddly comforting. He is so slight and warm and I can feel his heart beating strong and steady. To know that he is here and safe relaxes me no end. I want to put my arms around him and kiss his forehead. To feel him in my arms would be wonderful; to finally hold my Submissive. Potter must have thought so too as he just shifts and tries to burrow further into me. And if I'm not mistaken he has just _smelled_ me. This is not good, never mind the fact that we are in the middle of a corridor before curfew, albeit not long before, even so we could still be stumbled across by anyone. I cannot let this situation escalate. It makes me want to scream that I cannot do as I desire. Instead I settle for another attempt at dislodging him.

"Get off me Potter. Now!" Well that's done it. He struggles up and I'm left cold and alone on the hard stone floor. I feel empty, like Potter has taken away a piece of me.

Potter offers me his hand, and I'd be fooling myself if I said I was considering doing anything but taking it, so I do. His grasp is firm and warm. I never want to let go. I want to pull him to me and just hold him. I hate feeling like this, so so… helpless to my emotions. Why else do you think I have avoided it for the past twenty years?

He can't know I want anything other than a professional relationship, if that. He doesn't know what he wants. He is just confused from all these new feelings. He doesn't understand them.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and be thankful I'm not adding to your detentions. Don't forget you have detention tomorrow at eight sharp Potter." That should do it. Great. Now he looks like a kicked puppy. I want to hold him even more. Damned if I do, damned if I don't. The question is which is more damning.

**A/N – now I was going to include Harry's next detention in this chapter but it would have been too long. So the next chapter will probably be pretty short BUT that also means I should be able to upload it faster, hopefully! Also sorry for any mistakes/typos I have literally just written this and despite rereading it numerous times I probably haven't caught all my mistakes. **

**I still love getting reviews, even if they're bad, just the fact that you have taken the time to write one means the world. Hint hint nudge nudge :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – this chapter is not a short as I thought it would be as Snape decided he needed to go see Dumbledore before Harry's detention. Also Dumbledore has known about the bond since Snape first felt it in Harrys first year.**

**Potter's POV**

Trying to avoid Snape in Potions has been going surprisingly successfully. If I keep my head down and concentrate on my potion then I make fewer mistakes and thus I don't receive the wrath of Snape. I think I have actually managed to make an alright potion, it's not perfect but then it was never going to be. However I did not factor into my plan the sheer shock of everyone, Snape included, that I have actually produced something that is passable.

"Well well Mr Potter, you have accomplished a truly astounding feat and have produced something that is not hazardous to human health or a bomb risk. Congratulations. Five points to Gryffindor."

Well that was unexpected. It's now my turn to look stunned. Did Professor Snape just compliment me? A Gryffindor? Alert the papers everybody I think Snape is an imposter, somebody else polyjuiced at least. Even so, it still felt incredible good to have Snape seem borderline impressed with something that I have done. I'm not gaping at him anymore, I'm grinning at him.

"Potter wipe that ridiculous grin off your face before I take points, you look like you have a coat-hanger stuck in your mouth." I swear I just saw his lips twitch in an almost-smile. His eyes are so open and warm, he looks sort of… proud. I could get used to this feeling. It makes the connection seem to pulse and grow. The world feels right again. I want to always feel that connection, to put a real smile on Snape's face.

"Yes Sir." Well I'm not grinning anymore but he can't stop me from smiling.

"You still have detention tonight Potter." Still smiling.

"Of course Sir." The entire class is staring at us like we've completely lost it. They're dead wrong. I think I've found it.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

Potter managed to do something right in class today, well not right exactly but not wrong. I'm mildly impressed. It left me with a curious feeling; I could actually _feel_ that Potter was glowing with pride and satisfaction all because I had been somewhat complimentary to him. Even now that he is no longer in my presence I can still _feel_ him, albeit not as strongly as before but the connection is still there. I am out of my depth; I have never felt anything remotely like this before, not even with Lily. I think I may need Albus' counsel. I head up to his study.

"Lemon drops." The gargoyle moves and I climb the stairs.

"Ah Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company on this fine September evening?" No one is this cheery naturally; he must be high at least some of the time. Maybe there is something in his lemon drops.

"You see Albus, I am in need of some advice. As you know Potter is my bonded Submissive, he hasn't quite figured it out yet but I'm working on it. I have all these… urges, nothing sexual yet, I just want to hold him, offer him comfort and security. He is after all only in his third year, he is still so young. It would feel wrong for it to become anything more just yet."

"Yes I know that Severus, but he is your bonded Submissive, it is not wrong, it is just your self-sacrificing conscience that is holding you back." Oh, that was unexpected. Did he just give me his blessing to pursue a relationship with one of his students? And not just any student, but Potter – the Gryffindor Golden Boy? Interesting.

"There is more Albus."

"Go on then Severus, I don't have all night. And neither do you, if I'm not mistaken Potter has detention with you in precisely seventeen minutes." How on earth does he know that?

"I know everything that goes on in my Castle Severus. Now get on with it." Sly old man. He probably has spies in the portraits because there is no chance he could be using Legilimency on me. I glare at him and he winks at me. He will need to be sectioned one of these days.

"Very well then. It is not just a bond anymore, this morning I could actually feel through the bond what Potter was feeling, almost what he was thinking, without prying for information like a certain someone I know." His eyes twinkle.

"Hmm it seems to me that you are experiencing the beginnings of a _Life Bond_, now these types of bonds are very rare, essentially it means that you have found your soul mate, it would take a great deal to break the bond – something I would not recommend my dear boy, that would do far more harm than good." Brilliant. I am Life Bonded to my student. Forever. "As you are already aware Severus, you have the ability to share your emotional state through the bond, it works both ways, you can also share injuries – it speeds up recovery time by both of you by sharing the injury, you can help each other to heal. One of the downsides is if one of you passes so does the other."

"You mean to tell me that if Potter gets himself killed I automatically die too?"

"Yes and vice versa but that would only be if you choose to complete the bond. I can perform the ceremony if you both wish it." He sounds entirely too pleased with himself.

"I think not Albus. Now I must be leaving, I have a detention to supervise. Good evening."

I contemplate everything Albus said on my way down to the dungeons. It is almost as if he wants us to be together. I can't really argue with that. As such I have decided to abandon my subtle scheme for nudging Potter into realisation and instead I will take a much more direct route. I will have to spell it out for him in black and white, have an actual conversation with the brat. I am so lost in thought, planning what I will say, that I almost don't notice Potter sitting on the floor outside my classroom looking rather nervous.

"Get up Potter. Inside." He scrambled up looking rather sheepish and I can _feel_ his jittery nerves. It's almost excitement. Interesting.

* * *

**Potter's POV**

My objective tonight is to make Snape full on smile. Not a twitch of those thin lips but a full blown smile. I move to take a seat on the second row directly in front of Snape's desk, can't seem too eager by sitting on the front row now can we. I take out my parchment and quill and ink from my bag, waiting to be told to proceed with my lines.

"Potter as we established on Monday your ability to write legibly is non-existent. Therefore you will be redoing your lines this evening. Spend half an hour on the line and then I wish to discuss a matter of substantial importance with you." Now that sounds ominous. "What are you waiting for? Begin."

The lines are a piece of piss and the half hour flies by. I think that is the neatest I have ever written, Hermione would be impressed. I have only just filled out one roll of parchment, but as Snape said on Monday its quality not quantity. Hopefully this will be up to his weird line-writing standards.

"Better Potter, much better." I let out a sigh of relief and look up at him, he raises his eyebrow as if to say 'really Potter, they are only lines, get over yourself.' I can't help it; I'm a grinning fool again. And he almost, almost smiles. But not quite. I resolve to work harder to squeeze a smile out of that man.

Now for that 'discussion', I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything wrong this time unless… oh crap, I hope he hasn't found out about my dream in Divination! This is going to be so embarrassing. That warm feeling I get from pleasing Snape is fading fast into a cold sweat. Bugger. I really _really_ hope it's not about the dream.

"Mr Potter if you are done with your inner cursing then I would appreciate your full attention." I look up to see him leaning on the front of his desk with his ankles crossed in front of him. He has really long legs, I never noticed before. I move my gaze to his face. He looks quite amused. Crap. He knows. I know he knows. Damn it. "What did I just say Potter? I am truly quite intrigued by this dream now." Does that mean he doesn't know? Or is he just teasing me?

"Um…"

"Eloquent as ever Potter." Great, now I'm blushing.

"P-Professor, how, how did you…"

"Really Potter it is not hard to string together a sentence as simple as 'how did you do that?'" I look to the floor embarrassed. "It is quite simple really, you were practically shouting your thoughts at me, how could I not have heard? And that brings me back to the reason I wanted to talk to you." Now I'm really confused, it must show because Snape continues.

"You see, we are bonded Potter, and not just bonded, we have the beginnings of a Life Bond. And if you haven't realised the obvious yet let me spell it out for you; I am your Dominant and you are my Submissive." I'm sure I look like a gaping fish. "We are more or less… soul mates for lack of a better phrase." I can't seem to shut my mouth. This explains a lot really, certainly my recent feelings, at least now I know I'm not going crazy.

I'm a Submissive. I am _his _Submissive. He is _my_ Dominant. It makes sense, it is right. This is _it_. This is what I have found. My Dominant. My Snape. Severus Snape. And I am his.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

He took that surprisingly well. In fact he is just sat there smiling at me. It is quite strange. I at least expected some resistance, some anger at being told that, in a nut shell, he will be spending the rest of his life with me, the greasy Potions Master. He actually looks happy. Relief floods through me and I can't deny the smile that wants to split my face. Now I am a grinning idiot just like Potter. And that just makes him smile wider. I can feel the bond, strong and sweet, flowing between us.

Feeling the compulsion to hold Potter, I stand up and move towards the desks slowly but with purpose. Potter stands too and meets me half way. Now we are standing just inches apart staring into each other's eyes. He has the most beautiful eyes, so green and bright. So different from _her_ eyes. How could I not see that before?

This is the strongest the bond has ever been, its energy is almost buzzing between us, urging us to move closer. So we do. And I am finally, _finally_, embracing him. My Submissive. My Harry. Nothing in the world has ever felt like this. It is incredible. I don't ever want to let go.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – this was supposed to be a short chapter but it's turned out to be the longest yet! This is the same night as the detention in the previous chapter. And thank you so much for the reviews! Also, just a heads up, I will be making Sirius a baddie and I haven't made my mind up on whether Lupin will be too. I apologize in advance for any typos/mistakes. Please review :)**

**Potter's POV**

I can't sleep. How the hell am I supposed to sleep after that?! I can tell that Snape is awake too, I can _feel_ his restlessness and I ache to soothe him. Dean, Seamus, Ron and Neville are all dead to the world, they wouldn't even notice if I slipped out and went down to the dungeons. I need to see him. I need to feel him. It seems so cold and lonely up here without the warmth of a strong body. Severus. I'm drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

Before I have time think this through I am grabbing my invisibility cloak and heading silently down to the dungeons. I make my way to Snape's office. Once I am outside I can hear him pacing back and forth, removing the invisibility cloak I push open the door. His head whips around so fast he may actually have whiplash. Before I know it I am in his arms again. I can breathe once more. I bury my face in the crook of his neck and inhale his scent. I feel at peace. I'm home.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

The moment Harry left my classroom I felt like a piece of me was missing. It is ridiculous to have such strong feelings over someone I barely tolerated not three days ago. I hate feeling so out of control, so ruled by my emotions. I shouldn't feel this possessive and protective over a Sub I have not yet collared. Although Harry is not just any Sub, we may as well be Life Bonded which is a huge step beyond collaring, one that only few have the opportunity to take.

I itch to hold him. My Harry. If I could I would battle my way through Gryffindor Tower to bring him back to me. But that would never work, Minerva would probably call the dementors on me, never mind the fact they are not allowed inside the grounds. Maybe it is time I told her the truth about Potter before she accuses me of paedophilia. Yes, that may work; she may even allow Harry to move to my quarters given the circumstances, though I shan't hold out much hope of that happening.

I hear the door creak open and I turn so fast I think I strained something. My reflexes are so fast I barely recall drawing my wand. It clatters to the ground, forgotten, when I see who is in my office at this late hour. _Harry_. It is as if he answered my very thoughts. My shock gives way to relief and elation that he is actually here, in my office. I gather him up in my arms, running a hand through his silky hair and place a soft kiss on his temple. I'm complete.

Neither do I recall getting us to my bedroom, for that is where we have ended up. I gently remove Harry's shoes and help him get under the covers. He looks exhausted, like it is taking all his strength to keep his beautiful eyes open. They follow me around the room as I prepare myself for bed, I slip on a pair of pyjama bottoms and crawl in beside him. It is only then that it hits me. I am cuddling, with a Potter. Snape's don't cuddle. And this Snape certainly doesn't. Yet here I am, spooning Harry. I'm not quite sure when he became 'Harry' to me, not that it really matters, all that matters is that he is here with me, his Dominant. Here where I can protect him and keep him safe.

He pushes backwards trying to get closer, if that is at all possible, and my arm tightens around his waist, he sighs and immediately relaxes. It is as if his body has melted and melded into mine. The energy of the bond is humming sweetly between us. And that is how I drift off into sleep, wrapped around my Submissive, my Harry.

* * *

**Potter's POV**

I don't think I have ever slept that well in my entire life. The feeling I get from just being held by Snape is indescribable. I feel warm and safe and tranquil and happy all at the same time, which is a completely foreign and altogether wonderful experience for me. I wish I could lie in this comfy haven forever with the warm, strong weight of Snape behind me, around me. I guess I should start calling him Severus, but that is a bit of a mouthful and it is still so early, it should be illegal to be awake at this hour. I think I shall trial calling Snape 'Sev'.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

Never I have I awoken feeling so content, so whole. I can feel harry shifting in my arms; he is in that glorious place between sleep and consciousness, the warm fuzzy place where nothing is more important than remaining there. I bury my face in the crook of his neck and inhale his scent, he smells divine- I can faintly smell his peach shampoo and his musky boy scent.

"Hmm Harry" I murmur in a half-hearted attempt to rouse the sleeping boy. He looks so peaceful, so serene when he sleeps.

"Hmnn, morning Sev" He turns in my arms to face me, a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he looks up at me with sleep hazy eyes through his dark lashes. I raise my eyebrow at him but say nothing at his choice of words. I have never let anybody call me Sev before, but coming from his lips, his full rosy lips, that he is now worrying between his teeth, it seems so different.

He is the picture of innocence. I lean down and press a soft kiss on his warm lips, he scoots even closer wrapping his around my neck, tangling one hand in my hair. As I swipe my tongue across his bottom lip he moans and opens his lips granting me access to the warm cavern that is his mouth. I oblige, slipping my tongue through his lips to dance with his tongue, sliding sensuously over each other's.

It is by no means the perfect kiss, in fact I am pretty sure it is his first kiss, he is after all only fifteen. It is that thought that makes me pull away before I do something that we may both regret. Already mourning the loss of Harry's lips on mine, I cast a tempus charm. Bollocks. Its half eight. We have missed breakfast and lessons start in half an hour. Harry is bound to have been missed by his annoying friends.

Shooting out of bed and into the bathroom I realise that Harry came to me in his pyjamas. I'm in and out of the bathroom within five minutes. As I am rummaging through the wardrobe for my robes I look over my shoulder and notice Harry is still in bed, just sitting up, looking rather dishevelled and confused, and all together adorable. His hair is sticking out in all directions, even more so than normal, and his t-shirt is all rumpled. I want nothing more than to dive back into bed and continue where we left off but it would not be wise to draw even more attention to ourselves.

I move towards the bed and as I kiss the top of his head he tries to pull me back onto him and back into bed. He really isn't that strong.

"Potter it is half eight and unless you want to draw even more attention to yourself by being late for class I suggest you get your arse out of bed this instant." He finally gets up and stumbles into the bathroom.

"Um I haven't got any clothes…" He calls through the bathroom door.

"Don't worry, I will transfigure one of my robes to fit you and look like your school one and your pyjama bottoms and t-shirt into trousers and a shirt. Just hurry up! We have already missed breakfast. "

His hair is still a mess but that's nothing out of the ordinary. I give him the transfigured robe to put on and set about changing his pyjamas. Nobody will be able to notice the difference unless they already knew. We are both rushing out the door at ten to nine, Harry under his invisibility cloak so none of my Slytherin's see him leaving my quarters with me, but not before another chaste kiss to his irresistible lips.

* * *

**Potter's POV**

I think I got away with Sev if his reaction was anything to go by, that was one bloody amazing first kiss, and his hair by the way- not that greasy, it was actually more soft than greasy, I'm sure if I could get him to wash it more often it would be near perfect, but like all good things it came to an end way too soon. Sev just suddenly pulled away and ran into the bathroom, leaving a very confused me in the bed. I can't have been that bad, could I?

His bed seems enormous without him in it; it must be terribly lonely to sleep here all by yourself with nobody to share it with. I'm still trying to think of a plausible reason as to why he would leave me high and dry when he bursts out of the bathroom looking a tad hysterical as he is frantically trying to get sorted. He seems to calm down and comes back over to the bed maddeningly slowly and I just want to haul him back down and back into bed to continue where we left off. Snape however, just kisses me softly on the forehead, I mean its sweet and all but not the passionate kiss I was after. That's why I find myself trying to pull him back down and failing miserably as he once again pulls away.

"Potter it is half eight and unless you want to draw even more attention to yourself by being late for class I suggest you get your arse out of bed this instant." And that is why. I'm off the bed and in the bathroom faster than you can say quidditch. Bloody fucking hell, I was supposed to go back to the dormitory before everyone woke up and now I'll be lucky if I'm not late fore class. Oh god and all the questions… what will I tell Ron and Hermione?

Of all the scenario's I managed to envision, the time wasn't one of them, it is one of the most obvious but the thought didn't even cross my mind, how could I be quite so dense? It is only then that I realise I have no uniform, only my pj's and I can't very well go to lessons in my pyjamas but I don't have enough time to slip back into Gryffindor Tower before nine o'clock. Damn it.

"Um I don't have any clothes…" Not that Snape will have any a spare uniform in his wardrobe for when students spend the night, I hope he doesn't that would make me feel way too dirty. I cringe at the thought.

"Don't worry, I will transfigure one of my robes to fit you and look like your school robes and your pyjama bottoms and t-shirt into trousers and a shirt. Just hurry up! We have already missed breakfast. " Well I never would have thought of that. Hermione probably would have, but me, no chance.

I pass him my pyjamas through the bathroom door and in return he gives me his newly transfigured robes. It looks pretty damn good, I certainly wouldn't be able tell the difference and I don't think anybody else will either. Oh god and it even smells like him, like potions ingredients and something that is uniquely _Severus, _I bury my nose in the fabric an inhale that glorious scent. To think I will be wearing something of Snape's gives me an odd, but very welcome, feeling of comfort and belonging.

A soft knock on the door and my pyjamas are given back to me looking just as good as the robes. I quickly don the clothes and emerge from the bathroom; I can sense my Professors impatience. It is now ten to nine and I will be lucky if I make it to the History of Magic classroom before the bell. Before I'm able to pull on my invisibility cloak Snape pulls me flush against him for a quick but enjoyable kiss that leaves me wanting more, I just want to say 'to hell with school' and spend the whole day getting to know my Dom and uncovering the Sub in me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Potter's POV**

"Harry where on earth have you been?! You're almost late for class and you missed breakfast!" Hermione's voice is way to shrill for my still sleep fuzzy brain.

"Yeah mate, I woke up and you were gone, I thought maybe it had something to do with, you know… Sirius Black…" Ron actually looks pretty worried. I roll my eyes at him.

"What, why would it have to with Sirius Black? I'm fine, I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep so I went for a fly, I didn't think you would appreciate being woken at six because I was bored, but maybe next time I will." Ron definitely has a tendency to over exaggerate and think up the worst possible scenario, on the plus side though; I think they bought my lie. The threat should keep them off my back if it happens again, I hope it does, tonight will be even worse because I know what I will be missing.

History of Magic is excruciatingly dull. So dull in fact that I've been doodling collar designs on a piece of scrap parchment for the past twenty minutes. My favourite is a simple, soft, thin-ish black leather collar with a velvet or silk trim on the inside, probably emerald green to match my eyes or Gryffindor red (although I don't think Sev would ever go for Gryffindor red), but instead of a tag, which I think is pretty tacky, this one has a white gold plate on the actual leather that can be engraved, the buckle would be at the back where a lead could be attached, although I'm not too fond of the idea of a lead, it just seems too restrictive and archaic.

By the time it's lunch I'm absolutely ravenous, I could eat an entire cow.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

That was the most restful and satisfying sleep I have had in a long while, I have resigned myself for an exceedingly lonely night tonight with the absence of my Sub, I can however petition Minerva to allow Harry to move to my quarters although I may not be successful. Luck must be on my side today because I find Minerva alone in the staff room. I should probably attempt to be charming and polite, I know I know, me, polite and charming? Improbable. But this is not just for my sake, I'm sure Harry would be loathe to spend anymore solitary nights in his dormitory.

"Minerva I was wondering if I could have a word with you? It is about Potter." She does look rather shocked at my sudden shift in personality. Isn't it ironic how Harry brings out the best in me yet his father brought out the worst?

"Yes of course Severus." Still shocked if a little confused.

"You see Minerva, Potter and I are, soul mates if you will, but more importantly we have the beginnings of a Life Bond, the strongest bond known. I am his Dominant and he is my Submissive. I'm not complete without him. I would like to propose, that given the circumstances of our bond, Harry have permission to move to my quarters. If that is agreeable with you of course. I thought it would be polite to come to you first, as his Head of House rather than bypass you and go straight to Albus."

Bloody horrified. She is looking at me as if I am angling to molest the boy. How could she even think that? Harry is my Sub, I would never do anything to violate him in such a way, of course if it is consensual then that's a whole other matter. But even so I'm still rather old fashioned in my beliefs and think certain activities best left until marriage or in this case until Harry chooses to accept my collar.

"No I do not think that is agreeable Severus, the boy is only fifteen, he is underage! It would cause an uproar, a scandal. I cannot condone such behaviour, I cannot allow that boys innocence to be compromised in such a way simply because you profess to having a special 'bond'." Her words cut into me, even deeper than her initial reaction.

"But Minerva I am able to protect him, to a much greater extent than him being in Gryffindor Tower, have you forgotten we have a killer on the lose? Black has escaped from Azkaban for one reason and one reason only, to enslave Harry by forcing his collar on him, just like he tried to do with the Potters for Voldemort! I don't want to hurt Harry, I want to protect him, I would never forgive myself if something happened to him. For crying out loud Minerva I'm not a monster!" A flash of guilt crosses her face and she lets out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry Severus, there's nothing I can do, there's nothing I want to do, not until the situation escalates. Harry is under no threat here in the castle or in Gryffindor Tower, dementors are guarding every entrance and the wards have been strengthened, I see no reason for him to move." She doesn't look sorry, her eyes are cold and hard. I am not above begging.

"Please Minerva you have to understand, not being in each other's presence is detrimental to both our sanity but also our health, I cannot sleep without Harry beside me, I am sure it is the same for him too. Please just try to understand." Hmm well it is kind of working, she still does not look convinced though.

"Fine, Harry can move to your rooms only when you are legally bound or if his safety is truly compromised by remaining in the dorms. If I so much as hear a rumour about him spending nights away from his dorm you will both suffer the consequences." Well I suppose that is better than nothing, but it still won't solve the immediate problem, so if last night is anything to go by, I don't think I will be getting much sleep until then.

* * *

**McGonagall's POV**

I'm still unsure as to Severus' intentions, he could be using the Life Bond as a ploy to trick Harry, he is, after all, a Slytherin to the bone. But then he did seem fairly sincere… and I have never witnessed him plead before. Oh it is just too confusing. Only a very small percentage of the population identify as Dominant or Submissive so that is unusual in itself but then to have the beginnings of a Life Bond, now that is even rarer. I have only known a handful of people who identify in such a way and never have I met a couple who had the ability to form a Life Bond. I suppose it is plausible, especially if he is implying that Albus knows, I really should go and discuss this further with him.

Before I can even open my mouth Albus has supplied me with tea and cake. I'm not even hungry or thirsty but I sip the tea out of courtesy anyway.

"I believe I know what you came here to discuss Minerva, and my response is to tell you to let it be. Things have a way of working themselves out on their own, whether you allow it or not. On another note, have you visited Honeyduke's recently? They have a wonderful new range of sweets, they are absolutely delightful. Now if we are quite done here I have some important business to tend to." Let me guess he is going to that bizarre sweet shop. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was losing his marbles.

"Albus are you sure that is a good idea? I mean Severus wants Harry to move to his rooms, it is a preposterous notion."

"I stand by my original statement."

"But… But…"

"I know everything that goes on in my castle Minerva, even what you do on your Saturday nights, nothing will happen that I won't know about." I sigh and look pointedly at him, his eyes sparkle back at me. How can he possibly know that? Nobody knows, or so I thought.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

Upon entering the Great Hall for lunch I glimpse Harry wolfing down his food, he must have been really hungry. He looks up to see me watching him and offers me a cheerful smile, I incline my head and I give a barely-there smile, he notices and beams back before returning to his food. His friends don't notice anything amiss; they are too absorbed in conversation. I can't help but smile into my goblet, he looks so happy and rather smug, a sort of cat-got-the-cream look gracing his features. Does that make me the cream? I'd rather have his cream. Did I really just think that? I am a grown man, I should be above making crude innuendos, I'm not an immature teenager anymore.

Rather unexpectedly Minerva sits down next to me looking thoroughly irritated.

"I have just talked to Albus" That explains the irritation. "and have decided that you can just do what you want, god knows Harry will be too stubborn to listen to rules anyway." That ladies and gentlemen is the sound of my jaw hitting the floor. She is damn right about Harry though.

"Thank you." I reply somewhat breathlessly once my jaw is back in its rightful place and I have the ability of speech harnessed once more. I can say with a hundred per cent certainty that if she knew what I had just been thinking not moments before she sat down, her answer would remain the same.

I stand up and catch Harry's eye before making a swift exit.

* * *

**Potter's POV**

I leave it two minutes before telling Ron I need the loo and following Severus out. Once outside Sev pulls me into a concealed alcove and I am in his arms once more, breathing in his heady scent and listening to his strong heartbeat.

"I missed you." I'm not too sure which one of us said that, it was probably me. He squeezes me tighter so I think that means I'm right. The warm embrace is over too soon and he is releasing me. I don't hide my disappointment very well; in response he places a warm reassuring hand on the nape of my neck.

"Harry, Professor McGonagall has essentially given you permission to sneak out of your dormitory to spend the night in the dungeons if you so desire." Oh. My. God.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I chant as fling my arms around his neck.

"I assume this is what you desire."

"YES!"

"Good." He kisses me softly on the cheek. "Now return to your friends before they come looking for you."

"Yes sir!" I can't stop grinning.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

That boy is so exuberant anyone would think he was on crack, his smile is infectious though. Words cannot describe how much I am looking forward to a restful night's sleep with Harry by my side, where he belongs.

**A/N – What do you think McGonagall spends her Saturday nights doing? Also I know not much happened in this chapter but the in the next few the shit really hits the fan so bear with me, hopefully it will be worth the wait! And as always, I love getting feedback :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Snape's POV**

I see no point in continuing Harry's detentions when the whole purpose of them was to manipulate him into understanding this situation, I shall therefore be using the time to aid his education. There is no question that he needs help in Potions, I of course have first-hand knowledge of his abysmal attempts in what is the subtle science and exact art of potion making so I know how much he is need of assistance, also I feel he would enjoy some proper Defence lessons as he has experienced nothing but incompetence from his previous Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors, this would not be the case if Albus were to let me teach the subject instead. Maybe I could teach him the Patronus Charm as I know he has trouble with dementors.

Never have I seen a person's expression go from sheer elation to the depths of disappointment as fast as Harry's when I told him there would be no more detentions but instead I would be tutoring him. It was quite amusing really, I wish I had a camera to capture the moment, a wizard's camera of course, not a muggle one like that ridiculous Polaroid I used to have, that way his reaction would be on film until the end of time for my enjoyment.

Now though, he is sat in the corner of my living room at the ridiculous excuse for a desk, occasionally huffing in annoyance as he studiously makes notes from his textbook. Smirking at his back, I shake my head, if he wasn't so stubborn and he actually put his mind into his schoolwork he would be well above average, not Know-It-All Granger standards but not far off. I can see that what little concentration he has is wavering so I offer up a more enticing option. I must admit even my Potions journal isn't holding my attention as much as it usually does, although that probably has something to with the fact that my gorgeous Sub is sat right over there.

"I can tell you are not concentrating Potter and haven't been for the last ten minutes or so, so just come over here and keep me warm." I make sure to lace my voice with a hint of displeasure at his inability to concentrate for more than thirty seconds, he pays no mind though and is immediately in my lap, lying on top of me with his head resting on my chest. I don't think I could pry him off if I tried, not that I want to mind you. As if in response he nestles down deeper, placing a kiss on my chest that seems to warm my entire being, before promptly closing his eyes. I wrap my arms around his smaller frame and begin stoking his baby soft hair. Within minutes his breathing has evened out and he is asleep. With the reassuring weight of my Subs body on mine it is not long before I am following him into slumber.

* * *

**Potter's POV**

Sev has decided that my detentions are a waste of time, and I whole-heartedly agree, so instead he has decided to sort of tutor me (I'm not in whole-hearted agreement about this or in agreement of any sort), like last night he made me brew a standard first year level potion, I can think of a thousand better things to be doing alone with my Dom than brewing a bloody potion, but no, apparently I will appreciate his efforts to further my education in the future. I doubt it. I will be lucky if I pass Potions with or without his help. I have to admit though, that he is a far better teacher one-on-one than in class, I actually feel as if understand what I'm doing to a certain extent. I'm still not keen on extra lessons though.

Take this morning for example, it should be my two hour Saturday detention but instead I'm sat in Sev's living room at the small desk practically copying out the entire textbook while he is lying on the sofa reading a Potions journal happy as Larry. I'm seriously considering throwing in the towel and curling up on Sev's chest instead for a good long kip. It's not like I have anything else to do, today is the first Hogsmead trip and of course the wanker Dursley's refused to sign my permission form so I'm stuck here being forced to study.

"I can tell you are not concentrating Potter and haven't been for the last ten minutes or so, so just come over here and keep me warm." He sounds mildly unimpressed but I don't give a damn and practically leap onto him, snuggling into him as close as I can possibly get, I kiss his chest before closing my eyes and feel strong arms encase me while a hand softly stokes my hair, lulling me into a much desired sleep. Now this is far better than a lousy trip to Hogsmead.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

I'm woken from my slumber by a very insistent owl pecking my nose, I crack open an eye to see an ordinary brown owl carrying the Daily Prophet demanding payment. Blasted creature. How did it even get down here, the windows in my rooms are an illusion. As I'm fumbling for my wand on the coffee table I notice the headline 'Azkaban Escapee and Murderer Sighted in Dufftown', I sit bolt upright dislodging Harry from his place on my chest.

"Hmnph ws sleepn Sev, nt cool" Harry mumbles as he is deposited on the floor, still half asleep, he shuffles over to rest against my legs.

"Black has been sighted in Dufftown Harry, that's little over ten miles from here." The owl is now impatiently hooting to be paid. I accio the correct change and shove into the pouch on its leg and before I can blink it is gone.

"Oh."

"I think this news merits more of a reaction than 'oh' Harry. Do you even know why Black escaped? Or why he was arrested in the first place?"

"Of course I do Sev, he has escaped to murder me and he was put in Azkaban because he sold my parents out to Voldemort and killed Peter Pettigrew." If he knew that much why does he sound so indifferent at the news? "But it's not like he can get into the castle anyway, there are dementors at every entrance." That would be why.

"He has already slipped past them once Harry, what is to say he can't do it again?" Now he looks slightly more worried. "And that is not the whole story anyway. I think you deserve to know the truth, the whole truth. Sirius Black is your Godfather, he is also the worst kind of Dom imaginable, he is so abusive his treatment of his Subs, or any Sub, is basically torture. He believes all Submissive's are inferior to Dominants and deserve to punished for simply being who they are. He puts being a Dom to shame. It is behaviour such as his that has given relationships such as ours such bad press, making them seem wrong, encouraging bigotry and ignorance of the masses resulting in persecution of many people like us. It has taken years to reverse these bad public images, although the public is still not fully accepting, the pureblood society is the worst- they still encourage animosity and hate-crimes against people like us.

"Anyway your mother and father did not identify as we do, they were not part of our minority, Black resented this. He forced his collar on both of them, a charmed collar that shared similarities to the Imperius Curse – it enslaved them to his will. He raped and tortured them both before killing them for the Dark Lord, he could not however harm you because of your mothers protection. Peter Pettigrew, on the other hand, was believed to have been murdered by Black for the longest time, it is only recently that it has come to light that he is still alive and is residing in his animagus form. Now that Black has escaped, he is returning to finish the job if you will, he is not just looking to murder you Harry, he wants to force his collar on you, enslave you like he did your parents and present you to the Dark Lord."

Harry is now white as a sheet with tears silently streaming down his face. I pull him onto my lap and just hold him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"I will not let him get you Harry. You are safe with me. I won't let harm come to you."

* * *

**Potter's POV**

Fuck. That is worse than I thought. How come nobody told what really happened before? They could have skirted over some of the details, I at least deserved to know what happened to them, what could happen to me. Ignorance isn't always bliss. I look up into Sev's troubled eyes, he looks as if he has seen a ghost. I let myself be hauled onto his lap; I need to feel his reassuring presence as much as he needs mine at this point.

"I will not let him get you Harry. You are safe with me. I won't let harm come to you." His low smooth voice is soothing and the strong repetitive beat of his heart further calms me.

"Minerva has already given her consent that if this situation with black escalates then you have permission to permanently move here, away from Gryffindor Tower which would be a likely target. Here I can protect you far better than I ever could otherwise." I hug him tighter in response and he returns to rubbing reassuring circles on my back.

There is only one problem that I can see with this plan; what will I tell my dorm mates and more importantly Ron and Hermione? What's more, how will they react? I'm afraid I might lose Ron in the process, he is not the most understanding individual, and is a tad hot-headed, I don't think he will take the news that I'm gay, and worse (for him) that I'm bonded to Professor Snape, well at all.

* * *

**Weasley's POV**

I wonder if Harry has heard the news about Black, I haven't seen him since breakfast and it's almost time for dinner, in fact I've managed to drag Hermione to the Great Hall early so we're here when the food appears. I can't wait to tell Harry all about Hogsmead, he will be sorry he missed out on Zonko's and Honeyduke's, I ate so much that I almost don't have room for dinner. Almost. He's going to be so jealous. I hope I can convince him to sneak out next time, it shouldn't be hard, he has never had a problem with breaking the rules before, not like Hermione, and with his invisibility cloak it should be a piece of piss, the luck bastard. I wish I had an invisibility cloak.

I love Hogwarts, the food is always bloody fantastic, it's like an all you can eat buffet, Hermione took me to one in muggle London over the summer and I must admit it seems like one of the best thing that muggles have come up with. I could eat as much as I wanted, which was a lot, for only £6.99, it was also easy to smuggle food out to eat later. Hermione wasn't so impressed when I did that though, I think her exact words were 'Ronald Weasley you greedy dishonest pig'. It's as if the house elves heard me because the food has now appeared and it looks delicious, there's chicken and lamb and pizza, potatoes, lasagne, I want to eat it all.

When I look up from the table I see Harry coming in through the side doors with Snape, and that is odd enough but then Snape puts his hand on Harrys shoulder and leans in to whisper something in his ear. The greasy git is _touching _Harry! And whispering things to him! That pervert. Oh good Mcganagall is on her way over to them, she should put an end to this disgusting behaviour. Or not. Snape smiles, _smiles_, at her, I didn't even know he could smile, I assumed he was only capable of smirking or sneering. He must be using some kind of spell to trick them both.

As Harry approaches he looks quite happy or relieved about something. Yep, I think it is definitely a spell, or a potion, Snape is a Potions Master after all.

"Mate are you alright? Why were you with Snape?" I ask as he sits down.

"That is actually what I need to talk to you guys about." Oh good, maybe he knows something is not right. "I take it you have heard about Black, yes?" We both nod. "Well what your Dad told me wasn't the whole truth Ron, I'll explain all that later but this is more important. The thing is, Severus and I are sort of bonded, we have the beginnings of a Life Bond, I'm sure there is a book on that somewhere in the Library, he is my Dominant and I am his Submissive. These past few nights I have been spending in the dungeons, in Sev's rooms." Definitely a spell.

"Harry how can you let that greasy paedophile trick you like that? Those kinds of relationships are always abusive and demeaning! You have to report him to Dumbledore or McGonagall!" Now he just looks hurt and offended.

"He is NOT a paedophile and he is NOT greasy! McGonagall and Dumbledore already know Ron and anyway I wasn't finished. I'm moving to the dungeons, to Severus' rooms. It is safer than Gryffindor Tower with Black so close." It is worse than I thought, Snape has completely brainwashed him.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" How can Hermione sound so calm at a time like this?

"Yeah I really am, I think I may actually love him." Bloody hell.

"I can't listen to this. It disgusting and wrong. Hermione are you coming?" Once I'm up I notice Hermione hasn't moved an inch. "Hermione?"

"No Ron. Harry is my friend and I will stand by him, I believe him when he says he was not coerced. How can you be so ignorant?" She looks even more disgusted than she did that day at the all-you-can-eat buffet. Well fine then she can do what she wants, I'm leaving.

"Fine. Don't come near me again. Either of you."

* * *

**Granger's POV**

How can Ron's brain revolve entirely around food, well entirely around food and quidditch? It is absurd, and impossible to have an actual conversation or discussion with him that doesn't make me want to chew off my own arm. Boys. I'm sure that right now he is solely thinking about food, he is practically drooling and the food hasn't even appeared yet.

_Now_ he is drooling. The food does look good, as always, but I wouldn't call it drool-worthy.

I watch as Harry and Snape enter the hall, they look different together; I can't put my finger on it. Now that I think about Harry has been acting differently all week, for starters he says he goes flying early every morning but he really is a terrible liar. And as for Snape, I don't think I've ever seen him so happy, take now for instance he is actually _smiling_, and what's more, he's smiling at Harry, also he hasn't taken nearly as many points as he used to or given as many detentions.

"Mate are you alright? Why were you with Snape?" Because having a conversation with a teacher, even if it Snape, automatically means something is wrong.

"That is actually what I need to talk to you guys about. I take it you have heard about Black, yes?" We both nod. "Well what your Dad told me wasn't the whole truth Ron, I'll explain all that later but this is more important. The thing is Severus and I are sort of bonded, we have the beginnings of a Life Bond, I'm sure there is a book on that somewhere in the Library, he is my Dominant and I am his Submissive. These past few nights I have been spending in the dungeons, in Sev's rooms." Ohh that's why they look different and that explains Harry's abysmal lie about flying. I will have to go to the library and research this Life Bond thing, and I know relationships like this occur in the muggle world although they are a minority and subject to prejudice, I wonder if it is the same here, I'll research that too.

"Harry how can you let that greasy paedophile trick you like that? Those kinds of relationships are always abusive and demeaning! You have to report him to Dumbledore or McGonagall!" Well that answers my previous question, maybe it is just pureblood narrow-mindedness. I don't think Ron could be anymore insensitive and crude if he tried.

"He is NOT a paedophile and he is NOT greasy! McGonagall and Dumbledore already know Ron and anyway I wasn't finished. I'm moving to the dungeons, to Severus' rooms. It is safer than Gryffindor Tower with Black so close." Okay I accept the paedophile bit, but Snape definitely looks greasy, in any case if both McGonagall and Dumbledore accept it then how can I not?

"Are you sure about this Harry?"

"Yeah I really am, I think I may actually love him."

"I can't listen to this. It disgusting and wrong. Hermione are you coming?" I don't get up. Ron's behaviour is inexcusable, it makes me ashamed to be called his friend. "Hermione?"

"No Ron. Harry is my friend and I will stand by him, I believe him when he says he was not coerced. How can you be so ignorant?"

"Fine. Don't come near me again. Either of you." I watch in shock as Ron leaves before turning to Harry, he looks as though his world is crashing down around him.

"He'll come around Harry." Granted, I'm not so sure he will but Harry looks like he needs a bit of false hope.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

Walking into the Great Hall with Harry at my side feels like the most natural thing in the world. If only he could sit with me. Ah Minerva has spotted us and is sweeping over.

"Minerva I assume you heard the news of Black?" I lay a supportive hand on Harrys shoulder.

"Of course Severus."

"Good. Then you will have no obligations to Harry moving permanently to my rooms." I tell her rather than ask so she has no room to rescind her word.

"Just be discreet, not everyone at this school, Professor or student, is as understanding as Albus and myself." Ridiculous woman, there is no need to state the obvious.

"Harry I trust this is what you want as well?" No need to ask the obvious either.

"Yes Professor." I squeeze his shoulder and smile down at him.

"Very well then, enjoy your evenings." As she walks away I turn back to Harry.

"I think it is time you told your friends what is happening." He looks nervous.

"I know Sev, it's just, I don't want to lose my friends because of this." I want nothing more than to hug him and tell him it is all going to be alright but that would draw even more attention to us and it would be a lie. I'm sure Granger has a level-head but Weasley will no doubt react poorly. I settle for squeezing his shoulder again.

"_If_ you lose any of your friends Harry, they didn't deserve to be your friend in the first place. Now go."

As I watch Harry tell his friends from the staff table, I wonder why he was so nervous about telling them, yes he may lose them but he may not, and if he does he is the Boy Who Lived I'm sure he has no shortage of friends. I make a mental note to talk to him about it later. Predictably Weasley leaves, stupid pureblood ignorance, but Granges stays. I hope this doesn't mean she will be spending time in the sanctuary that is my quarters. That would be insufferable.

**A/N - I haven't forgotten about Lupin, he will be in it soon! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - just to say thank you to everyone who has read and review and followed and favourited this, or me, so thanks :)  
**

**Snape's POV**

I have always been an early riser and this morning is no different, the dawn sun is streaming through the window brightening the otherwise dim room, however this morning has one crucial difference; Harry is here and he does not have to rush out to make excuses to his friends because he resides here now, with me, his Dominant, where I can protect him. We can have a long lie in as nobody will be expecting his presence except me. Rolling into my side, I watch him sleep, he looks so beautiful with the dawn sun dancing on his delicate features, making his sleep messed hair shine. There is nowhere else in the world I would rather be. I lay there admiring my beautiful Sub for a few more minutes before getting up to shower and make him breakfast in bed, he deserved to be indulged after the rough day he had yesterday, besides he needs a good meal before the first quidditch match of the season.

As I am levitating the tray full of toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, mushrooms, baked beans and orange juice, into the bedroom, Harry is beginning to stir. The glorious smell of breakfast is probably the only reason a teenage boy would wake so early. Getting back into bed, I carefully place the tray on the covers out of the way of the shifting boy.

"Mmmm Sev, smells good…" He mumbles as he sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "…Didn't know you could cook."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Mr Potter." He shivers actually _shivers_ as I 'Mr Potter' maybe he has an authority kink I don't know about.

"I'm sure there is _Professor_." Definitely a kink, one I will be only too happy to explore.

"Just eat Harry, you will need your strength for the match." As much as I desire otherwise, I try to sound exasperated in the hope of dissuading him from where that conversation will likely end up, we do need to leave the bedroom today but  
maybe next weekend… He looks briefly disappointed but then immediately tucks into his food.

* * *

**Potter's POV**

Waking to the delicious smell of bacon, I could get used to this, however early it may be. It is such a relief not to have to leave in a hurry and lie anymore, I'm a terribly liar anyway, I'm surprise nobody saw through it- especially Hermione.

"Mmmm Sev, smells good, didn't know you could cook." And it does, it smells _really_ good.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Mr Potter." Oh god, that voice, it does strange things to my body, specifically my cock. And when he said 'Mr Potter' like that, all low and mysterious, it was hard to suppress a moan and I couldn't for the life of me stop the shiver that shook my body.

"I'm sure there is _Professor_." Nor could I keep my voice from sounding breathy and desperate.

"Just eat Harry, you will need your strength for the match." Oh. The rejection stings. BUT he can't deny himself forever, we are bonded after all, this is the point where I would do an evil grin or maybe a manic laugh but as I'm filling my gob with Sev's delicious breakfast, I can't, so I will have to settle for doing it mentally. I will put all my effort into making him want me, this kissing is all very nice but I want _more. _I've never had to secretly wank so much in my life.

There's no time like the present to implement my plan. The food really is very good and just to show my appreciation I moan at every mouthful, rather lewdly if I do say so myself. When I finish eating I get some of the beans sauce on my finger and proceed licking it off slowly and suggestively, all the while looking deep into Sev's dark eyes and of course, mustn't forget the moaning. And just to hammer my point home I wink at him when I'm done.

"Thanks, that was sooo good." I hop off the bed just when he looks as if he is going to make move and practically skip into the bathroom, making sure he has a fine view of my arse.

Once I'm behind the bathroom door I let out a sigh, if that little display doesn't make him want to rip my clothes off I don't know what will. Ooo I've had an idea; I can start sleeping in just my boxers- it really is more comfortable that way, honest, and I can try and get him to walk in on me in the nude, preferably after I've just got out the shower. He really has been such a gentleman so far, he barely touches me unless its platonic and the kissing is hardly ever on the lips, the only time he really kissed me was the morning after I first came to him, but ever since then it's been like he's afraid. I need to change that.

But now is not the time, I have to get to the match.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

He's moaning. The sound goes straight to my groin. Oh great, now he is licking his fingers. He is doing this on purpose, there is no way he cannot know what he is insinuating, the glint in his eye tells me I am correct. That boy will be the death of me. And on top of that he jumps off the bed and skips to the bathroom, drawing attention to his perfect, delectable arse.

He's just turned the shower on. All I can think about is his lithe body in a steamy, soapy shower with the hot water running down him in rivulets. Definitely need a cold shower.

* * *

**Potter's POV**

It feels so good to be playing a match again, even if it couldn't be any less competitive. Hufflepuff really can't play for shit. Although that doesn't mean this game will be a walk in the park either, the crap weather has made sure of that. Gone is the lovely morning sun that I woke up to, and it has now been replaced by the heavens opening; in other words, it is pissing it down and I can hardly see ten feet in front of me, which makes it really hard to even see the snitch let alone catch the god damned thing.

It is because I am squinting and straining my eyes looking for the tiny ball that may as well be invisible, that I don't notice the dementors above me. Before I know which way is up they are sucking at my soul, all I can hear are the haunting screams of my mother in her last moments, and then I'm falling.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

How can Albus let them play in this weather, the visibility is so poor I can barely even make out the players, and I can't even see Harry. I tell myself not to worry, that this is normal for a seeker to fly away from the pitch, out of view of the stands, in order to search for the snitch, but that does not rid me of the terrible feeling in my gut, the feeling that tells me something is not right. I reach out through the bond to see if can feel Harry,all I can feel is his terror. The sense of foreboding increased tenfold.

I'm still searching he skies for Harry when I see a body falling through the air with dementors everywhere around him, dread fills me when I realise the body is Harry. It is as if my life flashes before my eyes, well not my life exactly, but everything I have with Harry- everything I could have. I see myself collaring him, making love to him, sharing a plate with him, I see him in my bed on the first night, our first kiss. I'm paralysed with fear. I can't, I _won't_, lose Harry.

"Arresto Momentum" I barely hear myself speak that spell that will save Harry's life before I am rushing down to the pitch.

Laid out on the pitch he looks so broken, so cold. By the time I reach him he is passed out, all I can do is carry his limp body to the Hospital Wing. I insist in one of the few private rooms instead of just being in the vast impersonal hall where other players are being treated. Once poppy has done all she can to help him I remember what Albus said about the Life Bond, I can aid his healing, share the burden of his injuries. I'm not quite sure how to do that exactly but the bond has always been strongest when we are in physical contact, so I climb into the small bed beside him and hold him close, willing him to heal, sending him my energy through the bond, making him stronger. It is not long until he stirs, he certainly looks less pale and the small cuts and bruises that were visible are all but gone. I'm so relieved that he is okay, I murmur sweet nothings in his ear as I place soft kisses anywhere I can, telling him he is safe, that I'm here.

"What happened?" His voice is hoarse and broken.

"It was dementors, they are not supposed to come inside the grounds, they tried to administer the kiss and you fell from your broom." He all but whimpers and I resume gently stroking hair and giving him barely-there kisses, he sighs and relaxes into my touch. "It's okay. You need to rest. Go to sleep, I will be here." I shift so that I am now spooning him, our bodies touching from tip to toe. Harry is back where he belongs, safe in my arms, as we both drift off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

**Potter's POV**

When I come around I notice that I'm not in the main bit of the Hospital Wing, I appear to be in a private room. I didn't know there were private rooms. All I can feel is strong body beside me and the flow of energy, it is as if Sev is giving me some of his energy, I didn't know you could do that. I relish the feeling of warmth before attempting anything else.

"What happened?" Christ I sound as if I've been screaming my lungs out, feels like it too.

"It was dementors, they are not supposed to come inside the grounds, they tried to administer the kiss and you fell from your broom." Why the hell do the dementors affect me so much? It's not like anyone else faints when they're around. The feel of Sev's lips on me and his hands in my hair eases my anguish and I relax into his touch, letting him soothe the hurt. "It's okay. You need to rest. Go to sleep, I will be here." And I do, feeling cared for and secure in my Dom's arms.

* * *

**Granger's POV**

"Why won't you let me see him? I'm his best friend!" I'm all but yelling at Madam Pomfrey.

"He needs his rest Miss Granger. Do I need to offer you a Calming Draught?" Stupid cow.

"No but…"

"No 'buts' Miss Granger. I'm busy. Now leave." Screw her, I'm going to see him anyway. I'll just wait until she is back in her office before sneaking down to the private rooms.

Upon quietly opening the door to Harry's room, I notice he is not the only one in the bed, Snape is too. Although that is not altogether surprising, I had certainly expected him to be here given their bond, just fully clothed and not asleep wrapped around my best friend. I go and sit in the chair that's on Harry's side of the bed, which is surprisingly comfortable. Harry doesn't look too bad, in fact you can hardly tell he was injured at all. I haven't been sitting there long when Snape wakes.

"How did you get past Poppy?"

"Well you see Professor she wouldn't let me in to see Harry and I was really worried so I just snuck past her office." My voice sort of trailed off towards the end of my explanation, I'm not even sure he caught the last bit.

He raises his eyebrow. "There really is no point in being here Granger, as you can see Harry is asleep and needs his rest."

"I just wanted to make sure he was alright Sir."

"He is fine, he just needs to rest. I can tell him you came when he wakes, I'm sure he will appreciate your concern." He is actually being somewhat understanding, I fully expected him to just yell at me to get out and take points for disobeying Madam Pomfrey. I could definitely get used to this new and improved Snape.

"Um okay." As I get up and make my way to the door, I stop and turn back to face Snape. "When can I come and see him again?" I ask tentatively.

"Later on this evening after dinner. He will not be here if I can convince Poppy to let me take him home, so come to my quarters if you must." Home. Funny, I suppose that is Harry's home now. Snape is Harry's home.

"Thank you Sir." I am out the door before he can change his mind.

In the mean time I guess I can go the library and do some research on the bond, it can't hurt to have a better understanding of their relationship, for me and for them.

**A/N - I know the end was a bit crappy to this chapter, but I will try to make up for it in the next one! As always I love feedback so pretty please leave a review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Granger's POV**

I've been in the library for hours trying to find something on the Life Bond, but my efforts so far have been futile. I've found numerous books on other bonds and bonding ceremonies but the only information I have found out about the Life Bond is that it is extremely rare and can only occur between two people whose dynamic is completely in sync. I would never have called Harry and Snape compatible, especially to such an extent, until I saw them today. They looked to perfect together, like they just _fit_.

It's no use. I will have to look in the Restricted Section, although I can't fathom why something so natural and pure would need to be in the Restricted Section. People wouldn't be quite so ignorant is this kind of information was available to everyone, it would promote understanding and acceptance. I'll have to sneak back later to look, there is no chance I'm getting past Pince now, I've already annoyed her by complaining about the almost non-existent selection of books on Life Bonding and Dominant/Submissive relationships, I get the distinct feeling she does not approve of either of those topics. Narrow-minded bint. I will ask Harry if I can borrow his invisibility cloak later.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

Why on earth did I invite Granger back here? I must have taken leave of my senses, now I will be subject to her insufferable babbling when I could, we both could, use some peace and quiet. At least Poppy is allowing me to transfer him, albeit grudgingly, to our rooms where he will be more comfortable. She seems to think I will be unable to properly care for him and even had the gall to lecture me on how best to care for him, as if I would do anything less, he is _my _Sub and I know exactly how to look after him. Stupid cow.

Once I have Harry settled in bed, with a ridiculous number of fluffy pillows to support his back, I bring him his dinner, a rather more solemn affair than our enjoyable breakfast. I've made him, not the house elves, my signature dish; lasagne.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks almost like I never fell off my broom, that bond thing really works!"

"I know I certainly feel worse for it." I can't bring myself to put any contempt in my voice, I don't care if it hurts me as long as Harry gets better, preferably sooner rather than later, hence using the bond and hence a little hurt for me. He visibly pales at this, looking stricken that he has caused me any pain. Damn it, I didn't mean to upset him, I thought he knew what it would do.

"I'm sorry Sev…" I cut him off.

"No. It's not your fault Harry, I wanted to do it, I needed to."

"But…"

"No." He really is stubborn. "How's the food?" This is my attempt at changing the topic to avoid an argument, not a chance to fish for compliments.

"Yeah it's amazing; I'm still in shock that you can actually cook!" Saved by the miracle of lasagne. He sends a mischievous grin my way; I raise my eyebrow in trepidation. "I love your cream sauce." Oh for the love of god, he is definitely feeling better. He winks and I just roll my eyes feigning disinterest.

Thankfully I am saved, or equally damned depending on how you look at it, by Granger knocking on the door.

"Hello Professor." She looks a bit nervous, but then I suppose to a student, and a Gryffindor at that, this is like entering the devils lair.

"Do come in Miss Granger. Harry is the bedroom. Through that door." She smiles weakly and follows my direction.

I refuse to be present for will most likely be melodramatic girl noises so I restrict myself to living room, pour myself a glass of scotch and settle in front of the fire.

* * *

**Potter's POV**

I don't know how Sev manage to convince Madam Pomfrey to let me out early, I wouldn't put it past him to put an embargo on her potions supplies, not I really care I'm just glad to be out of there. I swear she has an obsession with keeping patients in when the don't really need to be there, I've lost count of the many times over the past two years that she's kept me there when I've been fine, its completely unnecessary, but she insists on an 'observation period'. I just think she gets some weird kick out of making everyone else's life as boring as hers, at least when they're in there. And the beds are horribly uncomfortable, although having Sev in the bed to considerably improved the comfort factor.

I'm finally back in Sev's rooms, well I suppose they're _our_ rooms now, and feeling infinitely better, I feel so much more at ease being down here, safer and more relaxed, where everything smells of Snape. Except that delicious smell coming from the kitchen. I still can't believe Sev can properly cook, I don't really see why either when the house elves are happy to, what's more is I can hear him humming and singing while doing it, a delight I had the utter misfortune of missing this morning when I was still dead to the world.

My thoughts are interrupted when Snape swiftly enters with my dinner, and ah its lasagne. I love lasagne. Lasagne is not a dish, it is a way of life, it is the stuff of dreams, the food of the gods, it's what's for dinner. I'm practically drooling at the smell. So good. I eat it so fast I think I may get indigestion but I don't care, it was just too good.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks almost like I never fell off my broom, that bond thing really works!"

"I know I certainly feel worse for it." Bugger, I didn't realise it had affect him so much.

"I'm sorry Sev…" I really am.

"No. It's not your fault Harry, I wanted to do it, I needed to." He should at least have consulted me before doing it. I hate that I've caused him any pain.

"But…"

"No. How's the food?" My mind if officially back on lasagne.

"Yeah it's amazing; I'm still in shock that you can actually cook!" I flash him a cheeky grim before adding: "I love your cream sauce." And wink at him, just to drive my point home. I wish he would drive his point home. He looks momentarily taken aback before rolling his eyes at me. This will work, I will wear down his resistance, he can't be immune to my so blatant advances.

Great. Now we're interrupted by the door. Who knew Snape got visitors? He's not exactly popular.

I look up as the door opens fully expecting to see Sev and continue where we left off but instead it's Hermione. Now it's my turn to look taken aback. I don't know why I'm so surprised, Sev did say she visited me in the Hospital Wing and that he invited her here after dinner, now that definitely surprised me, he can't stand Hermione and he invited her into his home. It dawns on me that he only did it for me, and that pulls on my heart strings and I want nothing more than to give him a big wet kiss.

"Hey Hermione, Sev said you'd be coming by." I smile at her, she looks a bit unsure, but that's probably because of where she is.

"Yeah. How are you? I saw you falling and then Snape saved you, I really thought you were going to die. Don't ever do that to me again!" She looks as if she is going to go another rant about how dangerous quidditch is and how it shouldn't be allowed in schools. I sigh and roll my eyes at her, a very Snape mannerism; maybe he is rubbing off on me. Thinking of rubbing off…

"Relax Hermione, I'm fine, see?" I gesture loosely with my arms to prove my body is in fact alive and well. "Come sit." She does so reluctantly, acutely aware that she is now sitting on Sev's side of the bed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I grin at her and she visibly relaxes, leaning back against the headboard.

"I have to say I didn't expect to see you looking so well, I can't even see any bruises or cuts from the fall, I didn't think Madame Pomfrey was _that_ good." I laugh.

"She's not, believe me. I swear she likes inflicted pain as much as she can in the healing process!" Hermione laughs at this too, it's just like old times except for Ron. His loss. "It was the Life Bond thing, even though it's not complete Sev was able to send me some of his energy and share the injury's to make them less bad, or something like that, I got a bit confused. But that means he now is also injured as if he fell too and you have no idea how bad that makes me feel." Hermione is deep in thought as if she is trying to understand the complex magic behind it, something I have no hope of doing unless she explains it to me in a dumbed down way.

"Hmm that's interesting. I was in the library" Of course she was. "and read something about Life Bonds but there isn't much, all I found out is that Life Bonds are extremely rare and only occur between two people whose dynamics are completely in sync. To put it more simply, Snape is your soul mate."

"I know we're soul mates, he told me that already but I don't think that's the proper word for what we are."

"Yes I figured that as well. That is actually what I wanted to ask you about. Can I borrow your invisibility cloak so I can sneak into the Restricted Section? I hope there are more substantial books on the subject there."

"Yeah sure it's in the wardrobe, grab it on your way out." I hope she does find more.

"Thanks Harry." I don't know how she can look so excited at the prospect of research. "So what is it like living down here, with Snape I mean, he hasn't forced you into anything has he?"

"No of course not! If anything he's being too gentlemanly. I _want _him to. But I think he is kind of scared or something because I'm only in third year."

"Good I just had to ask. And not to mention you're also his student, that's got to bring up some moral issues even if you want to." A Slytherin with morals? Ha.

"He's so, I don't know how to explain it Hermione, it's like he completes me. I can breathe easier when he's around and when he holds me, it's like no other feeling in the world. And I just want _more._" I sigh. I can't believe I'm being such a girl about this.

"I'm glad you're happy. I miss you though, I don't see you nearly as much now and with Ron being a total twat about everything, it just gets so quiet sometimes without both of you talking crap all the time!" Damn, I hadn't realised how this would affect her, I suddenly feel so selfish, I've been completely overwhelmed by all of this that I didn't even notice I had abandoned my best friend.

"It's not your fault Harry. You need time to adjust to this, I can't be easy being told you are bonded to someone who was in the same year as your parents, and who spent the last two years tormenting you." I didn't even say anything, it is as if she read my mind.

"The age difference means nothing, it is completely unimportant, why can't he see that?"

"Like I said, it takes time to adjust. Just talk to him Harry, I bet you haven't talked about this at all with him have you?"

"Well no but…"

"Exactly. Trust me Harry, just talk to him." She says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. How is it that she knows everything?

As she leaves she grabs the cloak from the wardrobe (if I were her I would have forgotten about it).

* * *

**Snape's POV**

Despite my self-exile I can still hear snippets of their conversation.

I hear Granger practically shriek "Don't ever do that to me again!" That is exactly the king of melodramatics I sought to avoid. She says something about looking well. Now the idiot boy is banging on about how bad he feels for getting better at my expense. And the Restricted Section, she is going to sneak into the Restricted Section, I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. What? It's not that I condone rule breaking, just that it will be mutually beneficial. Ah and now she thinks I've forced him to sleep with me. Really do people think that low of me to think I would rape the one person I care most about? I'm being too gentlemanly? Well sorry for trying to be considerate. The age difference is completely unimportant? Not to me Harry. And why is it that he feels he can discuss our _private _relationship with Granger? I know they're friends but do they really need to discuss every detail such as our sex life, or lack thereof? I think not.

Granger appears awkwardly in the living room.

"Thank you for letting me come here Professor." She looks as though she wants to say something more so I just look at her expectantly. She does. "Sir I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you and Harry, I'm glad he has someone who can look after him properly and give him what he needs." What on earth does she mean by that? "What I mean to say is don't ever let him go back there." Back where?

"Back where Granger?"

"You mean he hasn't told you?" No he bloody hasn't.

"Told me what exactly?" It is like trying to get blood out of a stone.

"About the Dursley's, look it's really not my place to say, just talk to him, it's his most guarded secret." That was helpful. Before I can grill her anymore she is out the door.

* * *

**Granger's POV**

Shit. Harry is going to kill me when he finds out I'm the one who accidently let slip to Snape about the Dursley's. I understand that it is hard for him to talk about it, he doesn't want to be a burden on anyone or complain about his home life. He seems to think its unimportant. But Snape deserves to know, he needs to.

**A/N – who wants to take a guess at what Snape sings when he cooks? I'm curious myself! Also I slipped in a few quotes from a TV show and film, I hope you got them, it made me laugh to write them even if one of them didn't particularly fit the scene!  
**

**This really isn't supposed to be taking so long to get the main bit, I seem to have gotten bogged down in it all, but I am trying to move it along. I promise some action to come!**


	11. AN

Hi, just a note to say I wont be uploading anything for a few weeks because I'm going away, ill still be able to write just not on a computer, so it will probably be the end of July/early August before I can upload something!

Thanks for the reviews, LM Ryder - I think an opera singing Snape would be hilarious, and you're not far off with McGonagall! And Allie Danger - Thank you so much!

Enjoy your summers :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - First things first, I cannot believe this is more than a month later than I anticipated! So sorry, PLEASE DON'T LYNCH ME! I have been going through some major RL crisis', family problems etc and now I am in the process of moving to Germany, it is all very hectic to say the least. On the plus side I saw SYSTEM OF A DOWN! AND EMINEM! :D :D :D **

**Snape's POV**

I'm still pondering Grangers words as I enter the bedroom, intent on wheedling the information out of Harry, I am a spy after all so this should be my forte. I know they're generally not nice people; I've had enough encounters with Petunia in the past to tell me that much, but what should be so bad that he is essentially _afraid_ to talk about it? It can't be half as bad as my childhood, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. However, upon entering it is apparent I will acquire no such information. Harry is sound asleep, curled up in a tight, tense, ball that looks far from comfortable. I shuck my robes and don my sleepwear, which is now just a pair of boxers instead of the proper pyjamas I forced myself to wear in the beginning. And judging by Harry's reactions he doesn't mind one bit.

As I climb into bed next to him I stroke his soft hair and bestow a kiss upon his head before whispering "Goodnight my Harry." His shoulders instantly loosen and he lets out a sigh that I don't think even he knew he was holding in, and as he leaned back into my embrace he muttered something I didn't quite catch and attempted to pull my arms even tighter around him. I comply, how could I not? In response he plants a soft kiss on my forearm, the exact opposite side to my Dark Mark. A strong sense of guilt washes over me at the reminder. Harry is not even aware that I am marked and to keep it that way I have either kept it covered up or used a glamour when I have been unable to do so. But now it is different, I am different and it feels as if I am abusing his trust. It never bothered me before to hide it from him. And then it hits me; I actually care what he thinks about me. I dread to think of what he would do when he finds out, because he will, sooner or later, skeletons in your closet never stay secret for very long especially with regards someone I will spend the rest of my life with.

He will be horrified when he finds out he shared a bed with such lowly Death Eater scum. I physically shiver, causing him to press another sweet kiss on my arm. I feel even worse.

While holding him close I vow that I will tell him tomorrow, and with tears pricking my eyes I wonder if this will be the last time I will get to hold him, the last time he submits willingly to my embrace.

* * *

**Granger's POV**

Sneaking back into the library was surprisingly easy. Pince was asleep on a book and there was not one charm to prevent access to the Restricted Section, only that ridiculous rope barrier. You'd think they would have a bit more security considering its content. Not that I'm complaining, it makes it easier for me. What doesn't make it easy is the odd ordering of the books, it's not alphabetical or by subject, so it took me an hour and a half to find only two books on bonding and one on Dominant/Submissive dynamics. I am rather disappointed in the practically non-existent selection. It is barely an improvement on what I previously found. How are we supposed to educate ourselves, to become a less ignorant generation if information is withheld and censored from us? It is absurd.

I sneak the books out of the library and head back up to Gryffindor Tower where I settle myself in my usual armchair beside the glow of the, now smouldering, fire for a long nights reading.

It is just shy of four am by the time I drag myself up the spiral stairs and into my dorm room. First light is just breaking as I pull the curtains together tightly around my four poster bed.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

I spent the whole of the last period trying to think of what I could possibly tell Harry but my mind has drawn a blank. Now I'm just sat here in my dingy living room anxiously awaiting my subs return. The emptiness is crushing, like staring into the abyss and having the abyss stare back at you.

I do not have an excuse as to why I never told Harry the truth about myself. I suppose I thought it too good to be true. Why on earth would he want me in the first place? He must be mistaken, I've just been waiting for him to change his mind, for him to realise that he doesn't belong with me, that he could do so much better. But that day never came. He doesn't truly know who he is attempting to give his life to or else he wouldn't be. He would be out of here like shot, no matter the consequences of severing the bond, and will be when I tell him what I have done. How am I supposed to tell my bonded submissive that I once supported the Dark Lord, the very wizard who killed his parents and has tried to kill him one way or another since then, that I am partially responsible for his parents death? That I still bear his mark, and will do for ever more, nevermind the fact that I am now on the side of the light, a spy for….

"Sev? What's worng?" I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Harry come in, some spy I am. "I could _feel _you." He sounds worried. Well he won't be once I tell him who I really am; he will be repulsed.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay… uh me too actually, well two things, but you first." Intriguing. I wonder if he will still wish to confide in me after he hears what I have done.

"Harry there is something you need to know. It is very important and I would hate for you to find out from somebody else." I don't think I have ever seen him look quite so serious, it becomes him. "I was a Death Eater. I suppose technically I still am even though I now spy for the light, for Dumbledore, and have been for the past 15 years. I am not making excuses for what I have done in the past, I can only hope to atone for my actions. As such I understand if you want to leave, to go back to your dormitory, to terminate… this, us. You deserve someone so much better than me." Harry is just sat opposite me, staring with his mouth slightly open. The silence is oppressive.

"Say something Harry. Please. Anything."

"Uh…" I sigh I close my eyes. I almost don't want to hear his response for the fear I will be rejected by the only person I have let my guard down for, let myself… love, since _her._ I daren't speak in case my voice betrays me. I let my head fall into my hands, determined not to let Harry see the tears that threaten to spill.

I hear Harrys clothes rustle as he stands; his gentle footsteps on the carpet, timid – as if he is afraid of what I might do. It hurts, like a knife being driven repeatedly into my heart.

On some level I knew it had to end like this. I never deserved him in the first place.

The footsteps stop. I can feel him standing before me, the heat radiating from his body, but I can't bring myself to look up, to see the hurt and betrayal etched on his face. I would be like twisting the knife and ripping out my heart.

I jump when I feel a warm, calloused hand on the side of my face, and I almost, almost lean into the touch. Why does he have to torture me like this? Why does he have to make this even more painful? It is as if he is mocking me with what I can never have.

He isn't moving away. He is now caressing my head, smoothing my hair behind my ears so gently it makes me want to scream, entwining his fingers in my hair. It feels so good. I can no longer hold back the tears. I look up as the tears silently spill down my cheeks, making no effort to wipe them away. I still can't bring myself to look upon his face, instead I bore a hole in the wall.

Harry's hand is now on the back of my neck, his thumb gently rubbing soothing circles on the sensitive skin behind my left ear. His touch is indescribable, invoking feelings that I have tried so hard to suppress. Before I can do anything else I feel his sweet breath on my cheek, his soft lips kissing away my tears. Why? I look up at him confused, and am met by emerald green eyes that are swimming in tears yet to fall. I see no hatred, no hurt in his eyes.

"Severus…" He whispers so quietly I almost don't hear. I absently note that this is the first time he has ever called me by my full name before his lips are on mine, claiming a desperate kiss. It is all tongues and teeth, noses bumping and tears mingled. It's wonderful. My hands grip Harry's shoulders as he climbs into my lap and I let them travel down his muscular back as he wraps his arms tightly around my neck, pressing himself as close to me as possible so no daylight could be seen between us. Harry deepens the kiss and I moan as I feel his erection pressing insistently against my stomach. My hands travel further south to squeeze his toned bubble butt. He fits so nicely in the palms of my hands, like he was made for my hands only. Harry is mine, _my _submissive. A possessive growl escapes me earning a moan form Harry in response. He pushes forward, driving his erection into my stomach before grinding down onto my lap, and oh if it isn't the most delightful sensation, there is no way Harry can't feel my own hardness nestling itself between his buttocks. This time we both moan with pleasure at the much desired friction.

It is with a level of self-control that I did not know I possessed that had me break the kiss and pull away from Harry, the both of us breathing hard. I take a moment to collect my thoughts, still not allowing myself to believe Harry's apparent decision. Harry doesn't seem to need much time at all to gather his thoughts, but then he is a Gryffindor and they are not especially known for thinking rather bulldozing into situations instead, before he is breaking the silence.

"I want you Severus. I need you. I don't care what you have done in the past, nothing will make me leave, you can't get rid of me that easily." With his arms still tight around my neck he leans closer, brushing his lips against my ear before whispering "I… I think I love you Sev." His hot breath against my skin causes me to shiver involuntarily.

"You think you love me." I repeat, too dumbfounded to think of words of my own.

"I _do_ love you. I love you so much I ache, I hurt when you're not around and I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than right here with you, here in your arms where I belong." Yes, where he belongs. He presses soft barely-there kisses against my ear that melt me completely.

"I love you too my Harry." I cannot stop my voice from breaking, filled with emotion, my arms tightening around his waist. I do not know how long we sat there encased in each other's arms, content with just having each other close, and it was with Harr's reassuring weight against my chest, resting his head upon my shoulder that I let everything go, allowing my body to relax and slip into a much needed sleep, knowing that I have the love and acceptance of the only one who matters, my Harry.

* * *

**Potter's POV**

Sev is just sat on the sofa looking really withdrawn, as if something really bad has happened, or will happen. He is so wrapped up in himself that he hasn't even noticed my presence. But I _felt_ him. I felt his unease and inner turmoil, can feel it now. And it hurts me to know that my Dom is in pain, was in pain and I could do nothing to help him. I left DADA as soon as I could, I ran down here as fast as I could, McGonagall even took points because of it. But I don't care. All that mattered was that I get down here as fast as possible, a sense of dread filling my gut. Something must me really wrong if he didn't notice me come in, he has hearing like a bat.

"Sev? What's wrong? I could _feel_ you." I can't keep the worry out of my voice.

"I need to tell you something Harry." I don't think he could sound anymore grave if he tried.

"Okay… uh me too actually, well two things, but you first." Telling Sev what happened in Defense, no matter how funny, now seems completely insignificant given his demeanour and also the complete wrong time to bring up anything even remotely to do with sex. If truth be told, I'm kind of nervous to hear what he has to say; what could be so bad that it has Severus Snape acting like a frightened child?

"This is very important Harry and I would hate for you to find out from somebody else." This sounds big, I move to sit on the armchair across from him and wait for him to continue. "I was a Death Eater. I suppose technically I still am even though I now spy for the light, for Dumbledore, and have been for the past 15 years. I am not making excuses for what I have done in the past, I can only hope to atone for my actions. As such I understand if you want to leave, to go back to your dormitory, to terminate… this, us. You deserve someone so much better than me."

Leave? I don't want to leave. I don't belong anywhere else. Why does he want me to leave? So what if he was a Death Eater, so what if he has the Dark Mark. I don't care. He is my Dom and that is all that matters, all that will ever matter. I trust Sev with my life even if he doesn't trust himself. I have only caught a glimpse of the real Severus and he is not a Death Eater, he is not defined by what he has done, yes he has made some bad decisions but who hasn't?

"Say something Harry. Please. Anything." I am dragged from my thoughts by Sev's near desperate plea.

"Uh…" Why the hell aren't I saying anything?! Why can't I say anything? My mind has gone completely blank, I can't think. I'm just staring with my mouth hanging open, blinking dumbly. Sev must think I'm completely retarded.

Sev's head is now cradles in his hands. I've never noticed how nice his hands are, big and strong with long sexy fingers. My brain can't seem to get past thinking of the man's hands. What the hell is wrong with me? Sev looks so completely broken and vulnerable and all I can think of is his god damned hands?

How can he be filled with such self-loathing? Can he not see what a good man he is?

As neither my brain nor my mouth seem to be working I will just have to convince him without words, after all, as the saying goes, actions speak louder than words.

I stand up and make my way over to him, avoiding tripping over the coffee table, and come to stand before him. I place my hand on the side of his head, gently brushing my fingers through his hair. He almost leans into my touch, almost, but then he is holding himself so stiff like he can't allow himself to and it breaks my heart to see him like this.

I move closer and tuck his hair behind his ears, my fingers constantly moving, comforting him until y palm comes to rest on the smooth warm skin on the back of his neck, my finger ghosting over the sensitive shin behind his ears. I swear I heard him sigh. The moment his resolve crumbles and he looks up, silent tears leaving hot tracks down his cheek before falling, ignored, into his lap. Before I stop to even think about what I'm doing, I lean in and kiss away the tears, tasting the salty liquid on his cheek.

"Severus…" My voice breaks and is barely a whisper but I'm sure he heard me. I shift to capture his lips in a devouring kiss that says everything I cannot. It takes a moment before Sev responds then he is gripping my shoulders and hauling me onto his lap so that I'm straddling him, our lips never losing contact with each other's. I move closer, pressing my chest against Sev's, I can feel the methodical beating of his heart that grounds and calms me, I can feel his half-hard cock against my arse. Wrapping my arms around his neck and twisting my hands in his hair, I grind down into his lap almost smirking in satisfaction when I feel his erection grow beneath me. I am painfully hard now and desperate for release.

Severus' skilful hands travel down my back before coming to cup my butt, squeezing so deliciously. I arch into the touch and moan softly, a gently plea for more. But then he is pulling away, breaking the kiss. Why now? I refuse to let go, clinging on to him, my arms still tight around his neck and my breath hot against his ear.

"I want you Severus. I need you. I don't care what you have done in the past, nothing will make me leave. I… I think I love you Sev." Think? Why did I say think? There is no doubt in my mind that I love him. I love Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master and Ex-Deatheater, and I am well on my way to falling hopelessly _in_ love with him.

"You think you love me?" His reply lacks the passion a declaration such as the one I just made should invoke, in fact Sev's voice sounds dead and monotonous, heartbreakingly so, it is almost as if he doesn't believe me. I back up a bit, taking his face in my hands and look deep into his eyes that are wrought with emotion, hurt and shame as well as an vulnerability and hope, he looks scared. I hope to convey the truth behind my words, convince him and reassure him.

"I _do_ love you, Severus. I love you so much I ache, I hurt when you're not around and I can't think of anywhere I would rather be that right here with you." As I look into eyes I can feel the sweet connection making itself known, it is like I am pouring my feelings and love through the bond and to Severus. His eyes soften, the hope has won.

"I love you too, my Harry." He utters, his voice broken with emotion. I snuggle deeper into his warmth, burying my face into the crook of his neck, indulging in his intoxicating scent and his strong arms encircle me. All of the urgency and desperation floods out of me and I'm content to just be surrounded by my Dom. The last thing I notice before I drift into slumber is the sigh of relief that Sev lets out, his body relaxes around me.

**A/N - Thank you for all the follows and favs and reviews, keep 'em coming! Especially reviews, I love reviews, almost as much as I love SOAD (which is a lot!) :) And apologies for any typos/spelling mistakes, no matter how many times I read it through I just cant spot them!**


End file.
